A master cylinder of this type is built into the brake device described in the prior art by EP Patent 0,662,894.
Such a brake device has the advantage that it optimizes the intensity of the braking force in the event of sudden braking, particularly by delaying the rise in the reaction force in reponse to this braking force.
One difficulty has, however, arisen in the optimization of this device in the field of low temperatures, as the viscosity of the brake fluid is then too high to allow a reaction force to occur.
The present invention falls within this context and its object is to provide a master cylinder with hydraulic reaction, the operation of which is not disturbed by variations in the viscosity of the brake fluid, at least in the range of temperatures that a brake device has to cover.